


I've Got Sunshine

by Coeurire



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fill: Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/Coeurire
Summary: Pacifica is on her way to a date with Mabel when she's caught in the rain.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Summer Spinoff





	I've Got Sunshine

Tonight was supposed to be perfect, but as Pacifica looked down at her soaked clothes and then up through strands of soaked hair. She looked horrible, and it felt like even her bones were wet. If only she’d seen the storm clouds gathering when she snuck out of her parents’ house.

She braced herself as she knocked on the Mystery Shack door.  _ She might want you to go home, Pacifica.  _ In Pacifica’s experience, people usually didn’t want to spend time with you when you didn’t look your best. Sometimes they even yelled at you. 

Mabel threw open the door. Her face launched sunshine into the miserable grey day, and her eyes brightened even more when she saw her date. “Paz!” she cried. “I’m so happy to see you! You look  _ beautiful!” _ She threw her arms around the blonde girl. 

Pacifica stiffened. “Mabel, careful, you look so nice, you’ll get all wet--” 

“Who cares!” Mabel squeezed harder. Pacifica relaxed, and hugged her back, tears mingling with the rain that streamed down her face. 

“I know we were supposed to go out to dinner but do you want to go run around in the rain together? Maybe go frog-catching?” 

“I’d love that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Coeurire   
> Tumblr: mothbutterfly 
> 
> Thanks for reading! What an awesome collection to be part of.


End file.
